


nothing compares to what we have

by Winterboxx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, like the fluffiest shit i've written in a while, they get pizza and cuddle that's the bulk of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Joey and Denali both have long tiring days at work, but find solace and comfort in each other.
Relationships: Joey Jay/Denali
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	nothing compares to what we have

**Author's Note:**

> i don't quite know how i managed a s13 fic less than a week after the premier but allow me to present joenali to the world, i hope someone likes it. honestly this pairing has been on my mind for a while bc the aesthetic of the ice skater and the punk is incredible and it needed to exist in some form.

Denali felt herself floating on the brink of consciousness, though she wanted to stay up and wait for her girlfriend to come home. Her body thought otherwise, any day full of skating was sure to tire her but today was more. Between lessons, she’d felt energised enough to skate alone. It was nice to be alone on the ice, letting herself flow without any thoughts. Though she got carried away, too distracted to keep an eye on the time and managed to stay there for well over an hour. Combined with a busy day, too many kids to keep track of in classes, she’d felt dead on her feet by the end of it. 

But she wanted to wait up, to greet Joey at the door, both of them exhausted from the day but finding solace in the warmth of each other's arms. She just wanted to curl up in her arms, head laid in her girlfriend's chest as she fell into a euphoric daze. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, but the longer Denali laid there the more she felt warmth envelop her. It wasn’t Joey but it was enough to get her to finally cross over into unconsciousness, not to awaken for at least a few hours.

Her naps were infamous for being long, she was a deep sleeper by nature after having grown up in the wilderness of Alaska, animals could make a lot of noise and it paid off to be able to sleep through it all. Though it backfired when she had to get up for work, rarely able to rise with a few alarms. It amused Joey to no end how she’d always manage to wake up confused and likely running late, tiredly stumbling to get some coffee and become more alert. It was those soft moments that they both treasured. Both untouched by the world, alone together in a dozy silence.

Joey herself had a similarly busy day, the amount of telling people how to open the internet would drive anyone insane. Nevertheless, their reaction when their computer technician was a butch lesbian with bright purple hair kept her amused throughout the laborious times. Sometimes she would have something a bit more exciting than someone getting a virus through a dodgy website or not understanding the basics of a computer but they were few and far between. She’d tried to get home early, however, a panicked woman on the phone had pulled at her heart enough to stay longer and help one more person. Her client was pacing back and forth, face lighting up when she came to help. Somehow a whole office had managed to get infected with an email virus. How this continued to happen in the day of social media and mass technological awareness she would never know, but it wasn’t time for that.

It hadn’t taken as long as she thought, though a glance outside told her it was late enough to go home. Possibly picking up food on her way, it was past dinner time and Denali probably fell asleep, she hadn’t answered her phone in over an hour. It was telling, considering she was often glued to the thing in her free time. 

Joey’s suspicions were confirmed as she crept through the door, pizza in hand, noticing an asleep Denali curled into their sofa. She didn’t seem close to waking up, softly snoring with her face half-burrowed in one of the cushions. It was adorable though, her blonde hair had fallen from its usual braid, covering her face. The way she slept, her body sprawled out across the sofa. One arm wrapped around the cushion she rested on, the other hanging by the edge somehow not touching the floor. Her legs were in a similar position, one cocked over the arm with the other staying decently straight. She looked like she’d come in, collapsed into the first thing she saw, and fallen asleep then and there. That was highly likely.

As much as watching Denali sleep was nice, seeing her relax into an unflattering position was rare. She was always so poised, seeing her like that would never stop being adorable. Joey still held the pizza in her hand, setting it down to a soft grunt from her girlfriend.

“Pizza?” Denali questioned in a sleepy grumble, head not leaving her comfortable position. 

“Pizza. Get up before it gets cold, or I’ll eat it all” Joey grinned, poking Denali in the stomach to alert her. The smaller girl jolted up with a confused sound, turning to joey with a tired smile. 

She leaned over, pressing her lips to her cheek, one hand fluffing up the short purple hair, the other snaked around her waist before either girl could say anything. Denali mumbled out a soft greeting before burrowing her head into Joey’s shoulder. Her stomach never quite passed the butterflies phase, filling her with warmth as the strong arms of her girlfriend embraced her. That was it, her favourite feeling, the place she was always safe. 

“Nali, the pizza is gonna get cold if you fall asleep again.” Joey let out a light chuckle that made her girlfriend’s heart squeeze. Denali begrudgingly sat up, taking a slice out of the ajar box and flopping back into Joey’s embrace. 

“Thanks, Joe, love ya.” Denali grinned, her face lighting up at the pizza in her hands. Joey could only shake her head as the food quickly took her attention, though she would pout if she dared move her arms from the hug. They formed a routine, Denali grabbed a slice for each of them. Joey wasn’t allowed to move, she was appointed the big spoon and had to stay with it unless she wanted to be the subject of unstoppable puppy eyes and whines from her beloved girlfriend. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, both tired from the day but enjoying each other's company. It didn’t take long for the tv to be put on though neither girl paid much attention to it. Instead focusing on how nice it felt to cuddle together after a long day, no words needing to be said, only physical affection.

Joey’s eyes started to droop after a while. Being with Denali made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, combined with eating a lot of pizza she was starting to fall asleep. That was until the blonde shook her awake, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek as she let out a confused, sleepy noise. 

She didn’t say much, mumbling something about how they were both tired and needed to go to bed before tugging Joey by her arm into their bedroom to get ready for bed. Once all was done, Joey was the first one out. She always fell asleep quickly, it was something Denali would always envy. Though she never struggled too badly it was still not as simple as closing her eyes unless she was tired from a long day. 

Still, Joey’s soft breaths were enough to lull her to sleep quickly enough. They cuddled together once more, Denali finding her way to her favourite spot with her head nestled on Joey’s chest. It was warm and cosy and made her realise how much she loved the little things. The small affections that they would share when words were too much for both of them. They still found ways to show their love. If this was what the rest of her life would be like, she couldn’t wait to spend it with Joey.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @winterboxx if you wanna see my blog or come say hi :D


End file.
